


Tunnel Vision

by squirtturtle665



Series: Inception Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Inception Bingo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, literally it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirtturtle665/pseuds/squirtturtle665
Summary: "The couple kissed, but it was not any ordinary kiss. It was a spine-tingling, bone-numbing, toe-curling kiss that was unlike anything the two had felt before. It was a guarantee, a promise, that no matter what, no amount of anything would get between them."





	Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little PDA story to finish my 3x3 Inception Bingo square!   
> Thank you for reading!

              And they were to be married.

              The slightly older, slightly larger man stood up with a wide grin and swept the love of his life off of his feet, saying the words “I love you” over and over again. This man would be his for the rest of their lives.

              The other man, the lean, seemingly uptight one in the suit, had tears in his eyes. All of his fears of losing the man who was holding onto him with all his strength were quickly vanishing. He would not lose this man for as long as he lived.

              The couple kissed, but it was not any ordinary kiss. It was a spine-tingling, bone-numbing, toe-curling kiss that was unlike anything the two had felt before. It was a guarantee, a promise, that no matter what, no amount of anything would get between them. It wasn’t a question. It was a definitive, non-negotiable statement. And what a beautiful statement it was.

              If you listened closely enough, you’d be able to hear the tattooed man whisper the word “darling” against the other’s lips. You’d be able to hear the laughter float through the air. If you watched closely enough, you’d be able to see the joy flowing through both of their bodies when they hugged. You’d be able to see how naturally they fit in each other’s arms, and you’d know that they belonged together.

              People did watch. Some people stopped and gawked. The two men were standing in the middle of the street after all. Some people clapped while other turned their heads in disgust. Cars honked. Dogs wagged their tails more furiously than they had before. Babies cried in their strollers because, well, they were babies, and they didn’t really understand why their mother or father had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. The babies would, however, grow up hearing their parents tell the story of how a crazy man pulled the love of his life into the middle of a busy street just to propose.

              The point is, while people stopped or clapped or honked, the two men had tunnel vision. They never took their eyes off of each other, and they never stopped smiling, not even when they finally moved out of the road. This was their moment. Their love was unique, but it was theirs nevertheless.

              Arthur and Eames had never been more in love.

              And they were to be married.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: iquitelikeagoodbook


End file.
